Olivia's secret admirer
by bad girl 61
Summary: Olivia has a secret admirer? Who is it? Is it Ray or Wen? Here's a hint? He tells her that he loves her and he wants her to be his girlfriend. Pairings are: Olivia W./ Ray B. and Mo B. and Scott P. Also there is going to be some Stella Y. and Charlie D. I do not own just the plot and the characters I make up.


Olivia's Secret Admirer

Olivia, Wen, Charlie, Stella, Mo, and Scott were going to their lockers and of course it's February. There was love in the air. Scott and Mo were in love. Charlie was in love with Stella and Stella was in love with him. Wen loves Olivia but she was in love with their rival band leader, Ray Beech. Ray loves Olivia but Scott and Mo is the only people that know he loves Olivia. So Ray decides to write Olivia a love poem.

Dear Olivia,

A Special World

A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

After writing the poem for Olivia, Ray quickly snuck to Olivia's locker and slips it into her locker. He waits in the by his locker, which is two lockers from hers. He heard the bell ring and watches Olivia, Wen, Stella, Charlie, Mo, and Scott walk to their lockers. He watches as Olivia go to her locker. Olivia and the others notice that Olivia had a note in her locker door.

"Hey Livy, what's that in Ur locker" Asked Wen

"Hmm I don't know. Let me read it. It says:

_Dear Olivia,_

_A Special World_

A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Oooh Olivia has a secret admirer. HAHAHAHAHAHA." Stella and Charlie say laughing. Wen looked a little upset that Olivia had a secret admirer and it wasn't him.

Scott and Mo already know who Olivia's secret admirer is.

"Come on guys let's get our books and let's go to our next class." Wen says.

"Ok Wen" says the others.

"I'm coming guys but I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Says Olivia

"Ok Livy. C ya in class." Says the others

Olivia was gathering her books when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Olivia turns around and sees Ray standing behind her. Olivia blushes.

"So Olivia, I got a question to ask you?" Ray says.

"What is it Ray." Olivia says slightly nervous.

"Would you, Mo, and Scott like to come over to my house tonight to watch movies and have a camp fire and sleep outside in tents? Me and Scott in one and you and Mo in the other one. So what do ya say?" Ray asks.

"Yea I would like that. I got to meet my parents and grams lawyer after school. I have to settle some things. Let me ask Mo and Scott later at my house. Give me ur number to txt u and let u know what we r doing." Olivia says.

"K its bla bla bla. Txt me and let me know. Ok love ya." Says Ray

As Ray walked away, Olivia was stunned to hear 'love ya' come from Ray. Olivia blushed. Nobody told her 'love ya' to her before Ray said it to her. Not even Wen! Olivia hurried up to grab her books and get to class. Unknown to Olivia or Ray, Wen was secretly watching Olivia and Ray talk. Wen got jealous when Ray said 'love ya' to Olivia. Wen is going to try and make Olivia his girlfriend before Ray does.

IN THE LUNCH ROOM

Lemonade Mouth were sitting at their favorite spot which was right across from Mudslide Crush's lunch table. Olivia sat near Mo who was sitting next to Scott who was sitting across from Charlie who was sitting next to Stella who was sitting next to Wen who was across from Olivia.

"So, Olivia, do you want to come over after school?" Wen asked with hope in his voice.

"No, I can't I got some things to do after school today. I have to settle some things from Grams, mom and dad's estate." Olivia said.

"Oh, ok. I can drive you if you want?" Wen asked with hope in his voice again.

"No, thanks. Scott and Mo are giving me a ride there and back to the old house and then we are going to look at new houses for me to live in." Olivia said.

Wen looked a little disappointed that Olivia didn't want to spend time with him.

"_Probably because of Ray. That stupid asshole for trying to steal Olivia from me." _Wen thought.

"Oh that's ok. I have to babysit Georgie after school." Wen said.

Olivia didn't seem fazed by Wen's attitude because she was thinking about her secret admirer.

Ray was laughing on the inside at Wen's attempt to get Olivia to spend some time with him.

"_God, she is beautiful. I think I'm in love with her." _Ray thought.

AFTER SCHOOL

Olivia went to the lawyers. Everything was settled between her Grams, mom and dad's estate. She got in total from all three around 1.5 million dollars. Olivia was stunned when she found out how much she got from all three of them.

Scott drove Olivia home after the lawyers. She invited them in.

"Well, do you guys want to know what happened in the lawyers." Olivia asked.

"Sure." Scott and Mo reply.

"Well I got around 1.5 million dollars from them. So I'm basically rich now but this stays between you and me. Don't tell Stella, Charlie or Wen." Olivia asks.

"We promise." Scott and Mo say together.

"I wanted to ask you guys if you want to hang out with Ray at his house. He wants to do a camp fire and sleep outside in tents. Scott and him in one and me and Mo in another one. He asked me that." Olivia asks.

"Heck yea we do. Let's do it." Scott and Mo said.

"Ok guys I'll text him later. I need to take a shower. I'll see you guys tomorrow at his house." Olivia says.

"Ok see ya tomorrow." Scott and Mo said.

After Scott and Mo left, Olivia jumped into the shower. 25 minutes later, Olivia got out of the shower, clean and refreshed.

Olivia took out her cell phone and texted Ray.

**To: Ray **

**From: Livybear 3**

**Hey it's Olivia**

A few minutes later, Olivia felt a buzz from her phone.

**To: Livybear 3**

**From: Ray is sexy**

**What's up baby? Are you, Mo, and Scott coming over tomorrow?**

Olivia almost dropped her phone when called her babe. She thought if he wants to play that game, she can play it too.

**To: Ray is sexy**

**From: Livybear 3**

**Yea we are sexy. I never knew how sexy you were.**

**To: Livybear 3**

**From: Ray is sexy**

**I knew you always thought me as a sexy man.**

**To: Ray is sexy **

**From: Livybear 3**

**Oh yes I did. I actually like you. I wuv you baby.**

**To: Livybear 3**

**From: Ray is sexy**

**I love you too. Will you be my girlfriend, Olivia?**

**To: Ray is sexy**

**From: Livybear 3**

**YES YES I will be ur girlfriend. I love you.**

**To: Livybear 3**

**From: Ray is sexy**

**I love you too babe. I'll see you guys tomorrow.**

**To: Ray is sexy**

**From: Livybear 3**

**I love you too babe. See you tomorrow**

After texting Ray, she started to text Mo.

**To: Mo loves Scott 4ever**

**From: Livybear 3**

**OMG. Ray asked me to be his girlfriend and he loves me**

**To: Livybear 3**

**From: Mo loves Scott 4ever**

**Wow he said he loves you and he asked you to be his girlfriend. I told Scott and he totally laughed. Hey do you want me and Scott to come pick you up to go to the car dealer ship.**

**To: Mo loves Scott 4ever**

**From: Livybear 3**

**Yea that would be great and then I can follow you guys over to Ray's house after I get my new car**

**To: Livybear 3**

**From: Mo loves Scott 4ever**

**Ok. See you tomorrow.**

**To: Mo loves Scott 4ever**

**From: Livybear 3**

**K. See you guys tomorrow morning**

After texting Mo, Olivia put her phone away and lay down on her bed and went to sleep. Olivia was having nice dream about her and Ray.

**AU NOTE: I want to thank everyone who reads my stories. I will be updating when I can. I am already started on chapter 2 of Another assignment leads to love. Please review and positive reviews only. Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh and please check out my poll that I have on my profile. It's for my other story Otokage.**


End file.
